Un segundo
by We.Don't.Dream.Black
Summary: Un segundo. Es lo que basta para sentirte eufórico, derrotado o abandonado. Es lo que basta para sentir dolor. España, Italia, Holanda y Francia. Serie de 4 drabbles.


**Personajes: **España, Italia del Sur, Holanda, Italia del Norte, Francia.

**Palabras: **540

**Advertencias: **Está basado en el Mundial. Sí, ése que fue (va corriendo a _Google) _el 11 de Julio de 2010. (¡¿_2010_? Juraría que había sido este año...). Bueno, que sí, que está basada en algo que pasó hace muchísimo.

_ (Notas explicativas al final)_

* * *

><p><strong>I. <strong>**Euforia. **_(España)_

Gol. Gol Gol Gol Gol. _Gol._

Ha sido un instante de espera aterradora, un segundo que parece durar una eternidad.

Y, de repente, euforia.

No hay más.

Es la sonrisa tan grande que casi le duele, la emoción tan fuerte que casi no puede soportarla.

Es sentir la adrenalina corriendo velozmente por sus venas, la ilusión por lo conseguido latente en todo su cuerpo.

Y es perfecto, porque Lovino está a su lado y ahora siente sus labios contra los suyos propios.

**. *** . **

**II .****Derrota. **_(Holanda)_

Es caer, sólo eso.

Estar arriba, tan arriba que no puedes ver el suelo, que estás rozando las estrellas, y en un segundo todo se desmorona y la caída es casi fatal.

Es arrojar la bufanda naranja al suelo, y con ella, todas las ilusiones que tenía de proclamarse por vez primera campeón.

Es la misma sensación de todas esas veces en las que estuvo tan cerca y fue un _casi, _un _sí _rozado que acabó siendo un _no._

Y entonces una mano aprieta suavemente su hombro, y sí, sigue siendo igual de malo, pero al menos esta vez no está solo.

**. *** .**

**III. ****Abandono. **_(Italia del Norte)_

—¡Oh, _Dio_! ¡Ganamos, Antonio!

Es simplemente la constatación de lo que llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo.

Es apenas un segundo, una frase que pasa desapercibida por casi todo el mundo (a diferencia del beso que hay después). Menos, por supuesto, por él.

Lovino siempre le ha echado muchísimas cosas en cara: su debilidad, su inocencia, su credibilidad… pero más que nada, le recriminaba que algún día de estos le abandonaría y se iría con Alemania.

Y ahora, esto. _Ganamos. _Nosotros: no tú, no vosotros. _Nosotros. _

_Al final, has sido_ _tú el que me ha abandonado._

**. *** .**

**IV. Dolor. **_(Francia)_

Es dolor, meramente.

Puro y llano dolor (aún no sabe diferenciar si es emocional o físico. ¿Hay alguna diferencia, en realidad?).

Es una estocada directa al corazón cuando ve a su mejor amigo (sí, ése del que lleva enamorado tanto tiempo) besar al italiano a escasos veinte centímetros de él.

Es sentir algo estallarle dentro y que le duela más porque no puede mostrarlo.

(Eh, su mejor amigo ha ganado. Debería estar feliz, ¿no?)

Es forzar una de las sonrisas más falsas de toda su vida (no la que más, pero casi), cuando lo único que quiere es gritar y destrozar.

Es amor no correspondido, en definitiva.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que qué hago subiendo ahora algo que pasó hace más de un año?<em>

_Entiendo que lo pregunten._

_En realidad, a los pocos días de ser la final (o quizás la misma noche, ya no estoy muy segura), lo ideé. Bueno, más o menos: se me ocurrió la imagen de Lovino gritando _¡Ganamos! _y eso siendo como un abandono y lo de Francis... Bueno, en mi head!canon (¿se dice así?) la mayoría del tiempo Francis está enamorado de Antonio (que, por cierto, es un cabrón... pero vamos, realmente todos lo son), pero no se atreve a decírselo porque no quiere que cambie la relación que mantiene con él, y, además, Antonio _ama _a Lovino (realmente no: mi concepto de estos dos es MUY extraño, ya lo explicaré algún día por ahí.)._

_Bueno, me he ido bastante del tiempo, pero lo que quería decir es que, aunque la idea se forjó muy rápidamente, y la pasé a una libreta (normalmente, escribo todas las historias que se me ocurren en una libreta y las refino en el ordenador. Escribo mejor sobre papel, qué se yo). Y había muchas, muchas, muchísimas versiones que además no eran drabbles cortitos, como estos, sino drabbles más consistentes pero que tenían muchas cosas que no me gustaban nada. _

_Y ayer, cuando tiré la libreta antigua (estaba hecha un asco, en serio), y pasé unas cuantas cosas a las nueva, me vino la inspiración. Tan fácil como eso. Así que me puse a escribir y en un suspiro ya tenía Euforia, Abandono y Derrota._

_Dolor, que era el que más tenía pensado, acabó siendo el que más me costó (de hecho, está ahora recién salidísimo de mi imaginación), y, de hecho, me parece que se me ha caído un poco bastante. Realmente, ahora no me gustan mucho ninguno._

_Creo que hay más escrito de notas que de historia en sí. En fin. Una última cosa: no sabía cómo escribir la última frase de Abandono, y repetí tanto la palabra _nosotros _que me acabó sonando tan rara que incluso la tuve que googlear. No, mejor no pregunten._


End file.
